parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmet the Brick (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Transcript *french narrator: ah its a Snowy Day for A Lifetime. to Love. For Joy and Happyness. so How Bad Coud Be. *Ronnie Anne (getting ready for class) *Anna: All right kids. take your Sets. I've hired professor Gargamel the magician, to entertain at today's class Christmas party, so pay attention! *(Professor G. appears) *french narrator: Now Professor Gargamel was the worst magician in the world *(Professor G. gets Randomed) *Professor G.: I'm OK....But Mostly OK. And so, I put the magic eggs in to my hat. Abracadabra, to coin a phrase... Laugh And voila the eggs have turned in to... (accidentaly dropping the Eggs) Messy (x3). *Professor G: Where is that Racoon? RJ *(Professor G. grumbles) *Professor G: The only thing this hat's good for is the trash can! (Trows the Hat in the Trash Can then RJ Appears to hit Professor G with a golf Pole then she groaned) *Professor G: ow. *(All Childrens Laughing) *(School Bell Rings) *Professor G: You get back here now *(then he fell down in the Face) *Ted: Lets do a Snowman. *Ronnie Anne: of Course Let's Do it. *(montage of Doing a snowman) *Margo: The head is the most difficult part. *Nate: Lets Call it Norson. *Ted: Pablo. *Ronnie Anne: how about...Emmet. *Ted, Margo. Sherman, Nate and Dash Parr: Huh? *Ronnie Anne: That Sounds like a good Name *(they cheer) *Ronnie, Ted, Margo. Sherman, Nate and Dash Parr: Emmet the Brick, what a happy, jolly soul. With a corn-cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of c- *Professor G: OY! *(they gasped) *RJ: (running away from G and trows the hat on Emmet but he Grabbed it.) *Emmet: Happy Birthday! *Emmet: Hey i said my first words *Ronnie Anne: you alive? it Must Be Magic. *Professor G: MAGIC! MY HAT MAGIC!? *Ronnie Anne:Just Look. *Professor G: If that hat is magic, I want it back. *Ronnie Anne: (she scolded) But it's not yours anymore! You threw it away! *Professor G: Threw. THREW! How Dare You. Don't talk back to your elders, you naughty naughty little girl. And you, stay in there, or there will be no spuddies For Christmas! *Dash: But you can't take that hat back. *Professor G: WHY NOT? *Ted: It brought Emmet to life *Professor G: I saw nothing of the kind. *RJ: (grumbles) *Professor G: shush! I can't lose that hat if it's really got magic now! It'll make me a billionaire magician! *Ronnie, Ted, Margo. Sherman, Nate and Dash Parr: Billionaire? *Professor G: well Yeah! *Ronnie: But we saw Frosty come to life, didn't we? *Ted, Margo. Sherman, Nate and Dash Parr: yes. *Professor G: oh You silly children believe everything you see. When you're ALL grown up you'll realize that BRICK!, can't come to life. Sylly (x3). *Ronnie Anne: (to G) oh You just Cross the Line Doofus and now i'll Show you Up! *Ted: Aw, Emmet, we don't care what grown-ups say, we know you DID come to life. *Ronnie: We know, Emmet.. We just know. *french narrator: Later. *french narrator: now of course, the hat didn't belong to Emmet and the children, at that point, RJ was in the right and what to do *(Mission Imposible theme Plays) *(RJ Sneaks Upon Professor G.) *Ronnie Anne: Look, the hat is back, let's see if it will make Emmet alive again *(then He Puts Emmet on His Face) *Emmet: Happy B- *Ronnie Anne: that's christmas. *Emmet: oh....Merry Christmas. Like that. *Ronnie Anne: yeah. Like tha-aaaaaaaat. whoah. *Emmet: Alright, come on now, what's the joke. Could I really be alive? I mean, I can make words, I can move, i can sing (sing opera), and (x2), I Can Dance (dances the Macarena), i can count on 10, 1-2-3-4-5-7-9....welp. I Can count to 5 (laughs). Classic. *Emmet: I'm Living, i am alive *(They Cheer) *Emmet: (dancing) *There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found. For when they placed it on his head he began to dance around. Emmet the Brick. was alive as he could be and the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me. *Emmet: oh my. *Ronnie Anne: What's the matter Emmet? *Emmet: is there a thermometer around here? *Ronnie Anne: Over there on the wall, why? (sees a thermometer) oh that's why. *Emmet: It's Getting Red *Ronnie Anne: why? *Emmet: two words. Cause when the thermometer gets all reddish, the temperature goes up. And when the temperature goes up, I start to melt. And when I start to melt... I get all wishy washy! That's Why. *Ronnie Anne: Then you've gotta go someplace where you'll never melt. *Emmet: The only place i don't melt it's bricksburg *Ronnie Anne: Then we've got to get you there! *Ted: Oh shure. we'll take you downtown to the railroad station and put you on a train. *Emmet: (laughs then Inhales) Great, I always wanted to see the town. Let's make a party out of it! Let's have a parade! *Emmet the Brick. knew the sun was hot that day, so he said let's run and we'll have some fun now before I melt away. *RJ: (sneaks up) *(At Parade) *Down to the village with a broomstick in his hand, running here and there all around the square, saying catch me if you can. *RJ: (runs off the Parade) *Emmet: Come on Kids. follow the leader! *He led them down the streets of town right to the traffic cop, and he only paused a moment when he heard him holler *Officer Landers: Stop! (they stopped) *Officer Landers: Did you see that traffic light? *Emmet: What's a traffic light? *Officer Landers: THAT! Traffic Light! Up there on the lamp post! *Emmet: What's a lamp post? *Officer Landers: (she facepalms and groaning) do you want a ticket, wise guy? *Emmet: I Want one to Bricksburg please *Officer Landers: hhm. *Ronnie Anne: You've got to excuse him, sir. You see, he just came to life and he doesn't know much about such things. *Officer Landers: Oh, well he just came to life *Officer Landers: Move Along! *(they Walked) *Officer Landers: Come to life? *(then she faints) *(At Train Station) *Lynn Sr.: (sleeping) *Ronnie Anne: We'd like a ticket to the bricksburg please. *Lynn Sr.: Bricksburg? oh yes man *Ping, Tinkle, Scrabble, Doink *Lynn Sr.: That will make a change to Bricksburg *All: Change? *Ronnie Anne: (stammering) Oh, but we don't have any money... *Lynn Sr.: Oh Really?! *Ping, Tinkle, Scrabble, Doink *Lynn Sr.: No Money, No Ticket *Ronnie Anne: Oh...Dear. *Emmet: We will never make it to Bricksburg *Ronnie Anne: (worried) Oh Emmet, you just can't melt! *Emmet: Oh Ronnie Anne, don't you get slushy too *(then RJ Appears) *Ronnie Anne: What is it RJ? *RJ: (Points to Out the Window) *Ronnie Anne: out The Window? *RJ: (shakes his head a "Yes") *Ronnie Anne: A Boxcar, on a train heading north *Ronnie Anne: You'll be safe there, Emmet! Come on! *(at Train) *Ted: is full of bricks, in Bricksburg *Emmet: What a neat way to Travel *(Whistle Blows) *Ronnie Anne: OH NO! the train is pulling out! *Emmet: Are you coming to Bricksburg too? *Ronnie Anne: I'm sure my mother won't mind, as long as I'm home in time for supper. *(then RJ appears and the Train starts up) *Emmet the Brick had to hurry on his way, but he waved goodbye saying don't cry. I'll be back again some day. *Professor G: I must get that hat back, think nasty *He'll be back again some daaaaaaaaaay. *(at Train) *Ronnie Anne: Don't Worry Emmet *French Narrator: Now actually, a refrigerated boxcar is a splendid way to travel. Splendid that is... if one is a brick or a raccon. But for Ronnie... *Ronnie Anne: ah..ah..AH...AT-CHOO! *Emmet: are you cold? *Ronnie Anne: Yes i am *French Narrator: Emmet realized that Ronnie Anne had to get out of that car as soon as possible. *(the Train Stops) *French Narrator: So when the little freight train stopped to let an express full of happy Christmas travelers pass, Emmet took advantage of the opportunity and quickly got them all off. *Professor G: Dang IT! YOU TRICKED ME! *(the Train Starts) *French Narrator: The only thing professor G. could do was make a jump for it. *(Professor G. falled down) *Professor G: I've Fallen and i can't Get Up....Wait a minute i can get Up. Nevermind. *French Narrator: Emmet wanted to get as far away as he could before he could walk *French Narrator: But the woods through which they traveled were still bitterly cold. *Emmet: RJ, I need to get Ronnie Anne wound up, because she's a goner *RJ: (has a plan to make fire) *Emmet: Fire? oh no no no. I can't make a fire. Oh boy, that's one thing I really can't do. I guess we just better keep moving until we find somebody who can. *French Narrator: And then Suddenly came up a tiny blip *French Narrator: which seemed almost magical. *French Narrator: Far was Christmas Eve and the woodland animals were decorating for their big celebration, they knew santa was to come that night *French Narrator: and they wanted everything to be just right. *French Narrator: Emmet was careful to stay away from the fire *Emmet: RJ we've got to find someone to help Ronnie Anne get home before she freezes. And me to the bricksburg before I melt, but who? *Emmet: No, not that *Emmet: no señior, not the president of the United States. Oh, they were both swell ideas, but we've got to find someone nearby. *Emmet: Santa Claus, That sounds like a great idea, why i didn't think of that before *Emmet: RJ, you got with the animals and when Santa comes you bring them right here *RJ: (shakes his head a Yes) *Emmet: Hurry Now *French Narrator: So Emmet kept a silent vigil, waiting patiently all through the night until Santa would arrive. But Sundely... *Profesor G: Oh, a campfire *Profesor G: Well isn't that all snug and comfy? (laughs) get it? *Emmet: No, don't *Profesor G: give me that hat or else! *Emmet: Or else what? *Profesor G: Well don't bother me with details, give me that hat! *Emmet: Get on my shoulders, Ronnie Anne *(Ronnie Anne jumps on Emmet's Shoulders) *French Narrator: You see Emmet, since he was made of lego, was the fastest belly whooper *(Emmet and the Rest of Ronnie Anne's friends sliding) *French Narrator: And now, it was Emmet's Good fortune *French Narrator: that right at the bottom of the hill was a tiny greenhouse used to grow precious tropical poinsettias for Christmas. *Emmet: It's got to be all warm and snug inside for those Christmas flowers to grow so beautiful. *Ronnie Anne: what if you will be Melted? *Emmet: Just a little. I'll only stay inside for a minute. Besides, I've been meaning to take off a little weight anyway. *(then the door is locked) *Emmet: Oh Nuts. *Emmet: Staying here much longer i really will make a splash in the world *(then Professor G. Locks the Door like Rats) *Professor G.: Now I've got you, and the minute you're all melted the hat will be mine! (laughs) Hasta La Vista Brick! *French Narrator: Santa had arrived, but it was too late? *RJ: (telling Santa to Help) *French Narrator: RJ explained the situation to Santa, who (as you know) speaks a fluent raccon. And when they didn't find Emmet and Ronnie Anne on the hill... Santa followed Emmet's path in the snow to the greenhouse. But when they got inside, a terrible sight met their eyes. *Ronnie Anne: oh no (cries) *(Very slowly) Emmet the Brick. was a happy, jolly soul with a corn-cob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal. They were too late. *French Narrator: They were too late *Santa: Too Late? oh Nonsense. Why Too Late? Don't cry, Karen. Frosty's not gone for good. You see, he was made out of Christmas snow and Christmas snow cannever disappear completely. Oh, it sometimes goes away for almost a year at a time and takes the form of Spring and Summer rain, but you can bet your boots that when a good jolly December wind kisses it, it will turn in to Christmas snow all over again. *Ronnie Anne: Yes, but, he was my friend *Santa: Just Watch *(Santa does Emmet Back to Life and RJ cheering) *Professor G.: Wait A Minute! *Professor G: I Want that hat and i want it now! *Santa: Don't you dare touch that! *Professor G.: And just what are YOU going to do about it? *Santa: If you so much as lay a finger on the brim, I'll never bring you another Christmas present as long as you live. *Professor G: Never *Santa: no sirre. *Professor G.: No more trick cards or magic balls or... *Santa: No more anything. *Professor G: That's Not fair, we evil magicians have to make a liver too *Santa: Now you go home and write "I am very sorry for what I did to Emmet" a hundred zillion times. And then maybe, just maybe, mind you... you'll find something in your stocking tomorrow morning. *Professor G.: A New Hat? Oh, yes sir. Goodbye everyone. Sorry to lose and run, but I've got to get busy writing. Busy busy busy! *Santa: (chuckes) Come on, Emmet, we're all waiting for you. (puts Emmet on the Head aand Emmet backs to Normal) *Emmet: Happy- *Ronnie Anne: Merry Christmas. *Emmet: oh sorry. Merry Christmas. How's That? *Ronnie Anne: good. *Ronnie Anne (Smiles) *(Emmet the Brick song reprise Plays) *French Narrator: And so Santa took Ronnie Anne Home *French Narrator: And Emmet returns to Bricksburg And they All live A Happyly Ever After. Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)